Finding Hinata
by ACSkywalker
Summary: 8 years after the 4th great Ninja War. 6 years since Naruto became Hokage and married Hinata Hyuuga. 5 years after his daughter was born. Then it happened three weeks before his daughter's fifth birthday Hinata vanished and is presumed dead. What happened next Naruto could never have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One It Begins.**

'How did it come to this? Why did she have to die three weeks after Yuki's fifth birthday?' Naruto thought to himself looking down at the grave stone above the empty of his wife Hinata Hyuuga. Its been eight years since the Fourth Great Ninja War. Eight years since Naruto and Sasuke defeated Madara. Four yeas since he had become Hokage. Six years since he married Hinata Hyuga. However the worst thing to have ever happened to the young Hokage, Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki was killed in action. A surprise raid on her genin team had left her gravely wounded. Thanks to her brave actions her team survived, but she seemingly was killed. The worst part was that they never recovered the body and none of the Hidden villages seemed have taken her body it had simply vanished. This was what had crushed Naruto the most.

"Naruto I know this is a bad time, but you need to go back to work as our Hokage. As your friend Naruto You should not dwell on this." said Sasuke walking up behind Naruto and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"How can I? At a time like this? Sasuke what would you do if you lost Sakura?"

"I don't know, but you have a daughter to care for! I think she can be the one to help you through this." At that moment the two heard a child laughing and turned to see a little girl running towards them. She has hair the same colour as her father, a bright blonde tint. She launched into her father with the same energy he had had as a child almost knocking her father over.

"Yuki wait wait!" shouted a voice from the other of the graveyard.

"Hanabi I thought you said you were going to look after her?"

"She wanted to be with you. You know how much she loves being with her dad." said Hanabi Hyuuga walking behind her niece, "Besides I am technically with her and I'm also her on a slight errand there is a man looking for you in your office. He says it's regarding two weeks ago."

"The attack?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right there. Yuki do you want to come with?"

"Yes, yes please daddy! Flashy flashy!" At this Naruto smiled at his daughter then the pair vanished in an orange flash. Sasuke turned to look at Hanabi.

"That's the first time since Hinata that I've seen him genuinely smile. Yuki is going to  
>the only one who can bring the Naruto we know back."<p>

"I know."

Naruto and Yuki appeared in Naruto's office in the same way they had left the grave stone. The first thing Naruto noticed was the tall white haired man standing at one of the windows in his office. The man was wearing a high collared black coat, dark brown pants and worn looking traveling boots. Strapped to his back was short katana with an S shaped guard and a light blue grip.

"Naruto right? Ya look different to the one I remember." said the man turning around. That was when Naruto saw his almost fox like grin and eyes that appeared to be closed.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry I'm Gin Ichimaru. My Captain sent me to send you a message and and an offer."

"What is your message and who is your captain? Who do you work for?"

"I'm a Caomhnóirí. The message is as follows, 'Naruto the one you love isn't dead, only stolen.' The offer is to help you find and track her, however you only have half an hour to decide wether or not to come with us. Wile I wait I'm going to try the Ichiraku's of this world." with that the now named Gin vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Daddy what did the man mean?"

"That your mommy is still alive! Sasuke I know you are there what do you think?"

"I think you shouldn't listen to him. He bypassed all the seals you put on this office like they weren't even there."

"I know, but Kurama told me I should listen to him. Another thing, his entire tone changed when he heard that Gin was something called a Jumper. It was strange it's the first time I've seen him show respect for anyone other than the Sage of Six Paths."

"Really?"

"I think I should accept his offer."

"Yes you should. The Cap'in was quite insistent." said Gin walking in through the door of the office holding a bowl of ramen and a pair of chop sticks as he finished talking he took a bite from his ramen. The other thing that happened when he entered was that Sasuke activated his Mengaku Sharingan and simultaneously drew his sword and pointed it at Gin. All Gin did in reaction to this was raise an eyebrow. "Put that blade away Sasuke Uchiha, even your eye's wouldn't be able to track Shinsōbefore she pierced your heart."

"What?"

"Don't ask. Cap'in bring us up to the ship. I think we can safely assume he accepts." When Gin said this the Gin and Naruto were encased in a purple-green light then Naruto, Gin and Yuki disappeared in an almost digital way. They reappeared in the middel of what looked like a control room with three other people, one of whom was running around the round control panel in the center of the room, seemingly randomly pulling levers and turning wheel looking things on the control panel. Then he stopped and spun around.

"Hello Naruto! I'm Caomhnóirí captain AC Skywalker, the guy standing behind me is my adoptive brother Artemis. You already know Gin and Itachi. Well maybe not the Itachi with us but you have met him so I'm going to skip that introduction. Gin get his room read..." it was at this point that he noticed Yuki," Gin didn't I tell you to make sure that his daughter was somewhere safe before I brought you to the ship?"

Yuki looked up at Naruto and tugged on his orange Hokage coat, "Daddy where are we?"

"I'm not sure Yuki. Where are we?" Naruto almost shouted at the man who had identified himself as AC.

"Oh right you have no idea where you are. This," said AC spreading his arms wide with a proud grin on his face, "Is my ship the Peregrine Falcon my ship. It's a type 50 TARDIS the second last one in existence to my knowledge. You are currently in the control room we use for time and inter-dimensional travel." Then AC pointed to the doors on far side of the room, "Through those doors is the space travel ship and the cockpit. Itachi can we take her back or is it too late?" AC looked over his shoulder at Itachi who was sitting at a monitor.

"It's far too late we have already arrived in the first possible location. I'm afraid she will have to come with us or we could leave her here in the Peregrine. She would be safer in here than anywhere else I can think of."

"He's right Matt she would be safest here. I could even look after her for Naruto."

"True."

* * *

><p><strong>This is chapter one of a story that was mostly inspired by Awakening by Seldom Prodigy and several characters from Awakening as well as the world appear in this story, in the next chapter onwards! OKay after reading a few reviews and since I haven't completed chapter two at this point I feel the need to explain that all reference to other series is just that a reference. This story has nothing to do with any of the other seriesmovies you may recognize. The AC isn't from cannon Star Wars and he won't even talk about this story it is only a name. I took a TARDIS from Doctor who because I, the writer love Doctor Who and I wanted to create a different way to go to a parallel universe. This story will _not_ have anything to do with Doctor Who. If you see a character you recognize from any other story, in this case Bleach, it's because I want people to think that the Jumpers can come form and and every world and universe that you can imagine. There will be parts were characters from other series appear but only as cameos to help with the story and these characters will _not _anything like they are in their own series and world. The places that these people go are strictly Naruto worlds and as such are occupied by those characters mainly.  
><strong>

**I've recently gone over these early chapters and am trying to fix the spelling errors and other dumb mistakes I made.**

**Please Favorite and review. Thanks**

**ACSkywalker out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Crash Landing

**Chapter two Crash landing.**

"Yuki do you mind staying with Artemis?"

"I want to stay with daddy!" said Yuki now hiding slightly behind Naruto's legs under his coat.

"Well she is defiantly Hinata's daughter." muttered AC. Then the entire room shock like it was being hit by something. That's when AC ran out of the room shouting, "Fuck we forgot that someone still needs to land her!" That's when Naruto noticed something weird about the room beyond the door. The ceiling seemed to be bellow the top of the door. Naruto then followed AC through the doors and found himself in what looked to him like a small dining area. To the left of Naruto was what looked like a switch board and a T.V. screen. The room wrapped around turning into a curving corridor. Naruto and Yuki walked down the corridor trying to see where AC had gone. However they did have some trouble as the ship kept shacking and listing from side to side and knocking the two from wall to wall. When they got to the small room that AC had called the cockpit. It was a largish room with eight chairs in it. Two were placed by the window/screen at the front. The rest were set out almost randomly around the room. However the first thing that Naruto and Yuki saw when they entered was the planet right outside the cockpit.

"Is that..."

"Your planet? Yes it is, but we don't have time to gape at it sit down and strap your self in! Hurry up!" AC shouted over his shoulder at the two. Naruto picked Yuki up then faster than anyone normal could see he flashed Yuki safely to a chair. There he set her down softly on one of the more comfortable looking chairs.

"Daddy what's happening?"

"Yuki you ask one hell of a good question as this shouldn't be happening unless something is really fucking the the stabilizers. The planet's gravity shouldn't be this strong. Artemis, Gin, Itachi get up here now! You have to see this." AC shouted this into an intercom thing. Three seconds later there was a cluttering of boots on metal then the three burst into the room. Artemis and Gin ran to screens on the panels running along the walls. Itachi just moved to the co-pilots seat.

"That's a class seven planet. Wait, the readings keep changing. The Peregrine hasn't done this before. Do you think there are two planets down there? Or are we picking up two civilizations down there at different levels of development. What do you think Matt?"

"I have no idea, but there is something down there that's calling the Peregrine down there and I can't hold her for long."

"What do you mean you can't hold her for long?" Naruto shouted at AC, "I'll kill you if anything happens to Yuki!"

"I know! I can't stop it though. She's getting dragged in by something too strong to resist. She should protect Yuki in anyway she can though. If we crash in such a way that it might kill her the Peregrine will teleport her to safety. That I promise you."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes! The Peregrine will always protect children. But only children."

Naruto opened his mouth say something when the Peregrine pitched forwards and flipped. As it did so Naruto was launched forwards and smacked his head on the console hard enough that he dented it and cut his cheek on it. Then he heard Yuki scream. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something orange blossom under Yuki's chair then his chair spun and locked into place. As it did so Naruto's head smashed into the console knocking him out cold.

On Rikud o no Kumi five minutes before the Peregrine Falcon crash lands.

"Kage-sama! There is something falling out of the sky!"

"What do you mean it could just be one of Kisuke's experiments." said the Kage fixing one of the helicopter prototypes that he was building.

"Sir it according to the look outs it came from beyond both our atmosphere and the one of the outside world."

"What..." the Kage was cut off at this point because there was a great crashing sound and the Kage gained the memories of several shadow clones that seemed to have been pancaked by a large thing that seemed to be shaped almost like an arrow head, but seemed to be made of multiple parts and seemed to be trying to land. Sadly there was no control and the ship, if you could call it that, was making some effort. When the sounds of the crash stopped the Kage got the memories of one last shadow clone. He saw two people through a view screen one of whom looked pissed and was kicking the thing in front of him where as the man sitting next to him seemed to have smacked himself in the face in irritation.

Back on the Peregrine Falcon

"AC what are you doing? Kicking the steering isn't going to help. Plus we've come to a stop."

"We have?" AC looked around, "So we have." Then he saw Naruto and the spike through the chair that Yuki had been sitting on. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Naruto is going to kill us! Itachi, Gin check if the teleporter activated and where the Peregrine sent Yuki. Artemis can you heal Naruto? Or at least wake him up? I think Kurama will heal him."

"Sure Cap." said Gin tapping the screen and looking through a something. Artemis just stood up and walked over to Naruto before pulling a water bottle out of a fridge between the the two pilot seats he then proceeded to empty the entire bottle over Naruto's head. Naruto jerked awake.

"Yuki! Where is Yuki?"

"We have no-idea."

"WHAT?" 

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this chapter was a bit rushed but when I got to the last word it felt like the right place to stop.<strong>

**I have a request for everyone who reviews this story. I would appreciate it if you are going to hate on this story you explain why you hate it so I can try and improve on it and make it more enjoyable. However if you outright hate on it and don't explain then don't review and don't read it. To everyone who liked and favorited this story thank you for your support. Sorry I don't know your names I would put them here, but my email is faulty at present and I need to get it fixed soon.**

**Also again like in the first chapter I would like to thank Seldom Prodigy for allowing me to use the characters and world he created for his fantastic story Awakening.**

**This has also had all errors hopefully fixed.**

**ACSkywalker out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Encounters

**Chapter 3 The Encounters**

"I'm going to go and find her!" said Naruto standing and walking towards the door way.

"You can't go out there we have no idea what it's like out there."

"So? I have to find my daughter!" Naruto then made a half tiger hand sigh. To his surprise nothing happened. "Why can't I use Hiraishin?"

"The Peregrine stops all forms of non-authorized teleportation to and from the ship."

"Then get me to the door!" Naruto yelled at the three Caomhnóirís, "You have no idea what it feels like!"

As Naruto said this AC's happy go lucky demeanor changed. His eyes were suddenly sad, but hard at the same time. "What do you know of being a father Naruto? You've been too busy to be a proper father! I was a father too once, long ago."

"What?"

"Naruto you don't know that pain yet. But if it helps ease your mind she is alright I did find her. She's outside somewhere, well I can where she is on this this panel but only in relation to us." said Gin pointing at the screen in front of him.

"Show me to the door! I could find her with out you!"

"Cap?"

"I'll show him to the top hatch. I wanna see where we ended up this time. Also I get this odd feeling we might run into some familiar faces from your world Gin." said AC walking out of the cockpit. Naruto followed him to a ladder back in the room he had first entered.

"Why didn't I see that earlier?"

"Because it's in the cupboard. I honestly have no idea why though." said AC climbing up the ladder. When he poped his head out of the top of the ship. Then he whistled, "Well It seems we crashed into a palace. Oops. Holy shit! This place is fucking huge! Gin you gotta see this!" As soon as AC said this Gin and Itachi appeared next to Naruto and himself on top of the Peregrine. "Artemis are you going to stay with the ship?"

"Yes. I want to find out what caused her to crash I'll joint you later if I can't find anything on on board."

"Okay, but you are missing out on something awesome!" As AC said this he lead the group off the the top of the ship. As the four jumped off the ship Naruto vanished in an orange flash. Itachi glanced at AC who hadn't reacted at all to Naruto vanishing. "Don't worry about him I know where he's gone. He should be fine."

The three started walking through the courtyard the Peregrine had finally come to rest in, "Who built this place it seems a bit surreal and far too big."

"Yeah. The style looks familiar though."

"Almost like Hub. The only difference that I can see is that they used stone instead of metal. That and…" at this point the three Jumpers felt the stares. Then out of no-where three people appeared in front of them. All where carrying unsheathed swords. All three swords where pointed directly at the Caomhnóirí's throats. Gin and Itachi took one step back and drew their swords and settled into fighting stances.

"Stop! Who are you and what business do you have here?!"

AC sighed then pushed the sword away from his throat, "We don't come here to fight Kisuke Urahara. We crash landed here. Now can you tell us where we are before you force us to take action and potentially kill all of you." As AC said this a cane materialized in his right hand, then AC drew the sword out of the cane. The now identified Kisuke and his two companions jumped back and away from the three Caomhnóirí getting their first good look at them. This also gave the three Jumpers a clear view of their assailants. The one who AC had named Kisuke Urahara was wearing a green and white striped bucket hat, a white haori which was over a black shihakusho and he appeared to be wearing traditional geta. Next to him was a man who appeared to be wearing a lot of face paint and strange head gear. The last guy looked like a normal foot solder.

"What are you going to do with that little thing?"

"Oh the irony of that statement. I'll show you. Awaken Benihime!" As AC said this his entire body was covered in a purple glow then the cane sword transformed into a copy of the sword Kisuke had been pointing at his throat. the only difference between the two swords being that the one that AC was holding was that the grip was purple instead of black.

Five minutes earlier in another area of the Palace.

Yuki appeared in the middle of what appeared to be a workshop. Around her were parts for various prototypes and other devices. Yuki stood confused in the middle of the room before looking around. Then she sat down and started to cry. Behind her a man wearing a black shirt, normal pants and shinobi sandals, he then accidentally dropped something which fell and hit a rotor and was hit towards Yuki with enough force that if it hit her it would probably kill her. Luckily for Yuki the man working on the big project behind her had sensed her, it was also the same reason that he had dropped the spanner. As the spanner was about to hit Yuki someone picked her up and moved her out of the way. The spanner implanted it's self in the wall behind where she had been sitting.

"Are you okay little one? Why are you crying?" Yuki looked up at her savior then did something that her savior wasn't expecting, she launched into him and managed to half choke him.

"Daddy!"

"What?" said Naruto Namikaze his Rinnegan frowning in confusion, "I'm not your father. Who..." It was then that Yuki's actual father Naruto Uzumaki appeared in an orange flash. As he did he took Yuki out of the other Naruto's arms as Naruto then flashed backwards towards a marked kuni he had thrown behind him as he had arrived. He put Yuki down gently and summoned a shadow clones, one picked up Yuki.

"Daddy, why are there two different daddies?" Yuki said looking up the shadow clone who held her.

"No idea. All I know is that he isn't me!" then the shadow clone picked up Yuki and vanished in a flash of orange.

"Who the hell are you?" said both versions of Naruto at exactly the same time settling in to combat stances. The Naruto of Rikud o no Kumi drew his sword and pointed it at the Hokage Naruto, who responded by forming a mini rasen-shuriken in his right hand and drawing a large leaf shaped blade with his left hand which was then extended in a blade of wind. Then the two Naruto's charged each other. Their blades met and the resounding explosion destroyed half the stuff in the room. 

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a bit strange. The abilities AC is showing are a bit strange, but I would like to say that he can't copy Zanpakto. However if he is given one when it's owner is dying and give him their Zanpakto he will gain the blade and all the abilities that the blade possessed when it's owner dies, but he can't use them to the same effect that their original owners can.<strong>

**There will only be a lot of Bleach characters in this part of this story. Finally I actually got to introducing the characters and a part of the world that inspired this story.**

**Please read and review. If you really enjoyed what I've written it would be awesome if you could fav this story as well.**

**I've only done minor changes to this chapter.**

**ACSkywalker out. **


	4. Chapter 4 End of conflict

**Chapter 4 End of Conflict**

The three Caomhnóirí were having trouble fighting the reinforcements that Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Kisuke's lieutenant, had called for. The problem wasn't the ordinary ninja who had come at first. Wile they had been far more powerful than the ordinary ninja the three Caomhnóirí had previously encountered they were still easy to defeat. Well for Gin and Itachi to fend off wile AC engaged Kisuke. Fighting him with his own zanpakto. He had been driving Kisuke into a corner because of the seemingly random way he fought, he hadn't be completely controlling the fight Kisuke had got in a few blows and on top of that he was starting to figure out how to fight AC on equal terms. Then the problem arrived, two more fighters of Kisukes level, two more captains. Namely Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki. Both were wearing similar cloths to Kisuke, but the words on their haori were different. Ichgo's had the word 'MAROON' and Byakuya's had the word 'SHIELD' on them.

"Cap we have a bit of a problem. Look who else has come to say hello."

"I thought this was a world that ran parallel to my own not yours."

"So did I what's with all the familiar faces cap?"

"How the hell would I know? We just got here remember?" As AC said this Kisuke took an opening and slashed at his leg. As he did to his surprise he actually made contact with AC's leg and the wound that he left was deep enough you could see the bone in his leg. the blood seeping from the wound stained his pants scarlet below the knee. "AAAAAH FUUUCK! That hurts!" AC yelled at the top of his voice. Then something happened that surprised all of the non Caomhnóirí. The gash in his leg closed its self. It healed faster than even their Kage did. AC shook his leg, "That's much better! Now then, where were we?"

"How did you do that?" said Kisuke slashing at AC again. AC dodged and jumped back, as he did so he slashed Benihime and shouted, "Scream Benihime!" as he did this a crimson arc blasted from the blade. Kisuke only just managed to dodge the strike in time, wile doing so he was forced to retreat back to his two comrades.

"How about this I'll tell you about the healing if you tell us what your role is in this world?"

"We don't negotiate with people who attack our home. Or those that fought along side Aizen!" shouted Ichigo drawing his sword. Then he charged. As he got to the three Caomhnóirí, Itachi moved in front of Gin, but the motion he used seemed extremely slow and deliberate as he raised his sword and blocked Ichigo's longer sword almost lazily. When the blades met it send out a shock wave of air that would have knocked a normal person off their feet. Itachi pushed Ichigo back with apparent ease. It was at this point that Itachi activated his Sharigan.

"I thought the Uchiha where wiped out the last one being Sasuke Uchiha. How do you have those eyes? Are you Itachi?"

"Interesting you know who I am. Sasuke is still alive here? That is very good. Captain before we leave may I visit my foolish brother?"

"Why not? Gin, Itachi we need to stop this idiotic battle." As AC said this the clone of Naruto appeared behind Gin holding Yuki, then the entire palace shook.

"Naruto what happened?"

"I kinda ran into my-self. But he wasn't quite me his eyes. His eyes looked so sad, but filled with immense power. AC he had the Rinnegan. How the hell did he get that Kurama can't even figure it out." Then as Ichigo and Itachi were about to clash again something largish and black blasted through the wall and crashed into Ichigo. The momentum didn't stop and the two crashed into the opposing wall. Then Naruto in his full nine-tails cloak appeared next to AC.

"Did I get him?" asked Naruto already forming a rasengan in his right hand.

"Get who?"

"That... That other me."

"Why did you attack him? You bloody moron!"

"He drew his sword first."

"Ah. You are still a dumbass."

"Lord Kage?" said Byakuya, his face showing the tiniest amount of surprise. Then he vanished and reappeared next to Ichigo and the now identified Kage Naruto. The native Naruto stood up holding his sword, "Get out of my way! I have to deal with that impostor!"

"I'm no IMPOSTOR!" Roared the traveling Naruto who then vanished in an orange flash. He reappeared in front of the other Naruto and rammed him in the stomach with the rasengan in his right hand. However all he hit was a shadow clone who vanished into smoke. The native Naruto reappeared behind Naruto and slashed at his back. Then something happened that no-one saw coming, except the Caomhnóirí and they only barely saw a flicker. AC stopped the strange version of Tensa Zangetsu with Benihime and redirected the chakra arm that was extending towards the other Naruto with what looked like the arm of a Susanoo, but they only saw it for a second and AC grabbed the traveling Naruto's arm before he could elbow AC in the face. Everyone looked semi shocked as there was for a few seconds an almost ghostly version of AC still standing next to Gin.

"Damn I really wanted to avoid using my speed. If you two had continued what do you morons think Yuki would learn? Do you two want your daughter to think that it's fine to always attack the second she sees something unusual or different? She will become the type of person you despise!" AC shouted at the two Narutos, "And because of the concussive waves you two create when you fight you've hurt Yuki!" AC pointed at Yuki who was now being held by Gin and from where they were standing it looked like she had hit her head hard enough to draw blood.

"YUKI!" in an instant Naruto was at her side and took her from Gin. As her cradled her in his arms he started thinking straight again, "Where is the closest hospital?" he yelled at the other Naruto who had just dropped his sword in shock. He shook his head seemingly clearing his head.

"I'll take her I can get there quicker than you as I know where it is. I'm so sorry. Let me do this one thing." said the native Naruto almost in desperation.

"Take us both."

"You can't fly I'll take her and go on ahead Byakuya will show you to the hospital. They should let you in as you look like me." At this the native Naruto tenderly took Yuki from Naruto's arms, he then crouched and jumped into the air stopping as he got above the palace then he shot off towards the east.

"Byakuya take him there now."

"I will do follow me." Byakuya turned and started walking to wards the entrance and Naruto followed hastily. 

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was hard to write and I'm not super happy with the end result, but it did turn out rather well. <strong>

**There is an explanation behind AC's speed. I would also like to say that AC's power isn't because he is a genius at combat or using Zanpakto. There are limits to what he can do with the Zanpakto that aren't his, for example Benihime he can't control her full power or even access all her abilities. And it took AC over five thousand years to get as fast as he is. His way of getting power is closer to Rock Lee's then that of Sasuke. There is one more thing that will be explained in the next chapter regarding Gin and Itachi as well as how and why they are ****Caomhnóirís.**

**ACSkywalker out! **


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5 Explanations**

"Who are you three? I know the Naruto who came with you is a parallel to our Kage, but you three feel different. What are you?" said Kisuke pointing at the three Caomhnóirí.

"We are Caomhnóirí. Reality travelers. Our race has been described by an expert as a kookoo bird race. Our race seeds through out all of reality."

"What do you mean by all of reality?"

"Well... How do I explain this? Reality is every world and every parallel universe that exists here. These worlds are usually separated by what I think you would call the Dangi and what we call the Eather. The Eather is the space that you usually find between worlds, however some universes start over lapping... I could go on and on about that, but it is slightly irrelevant to the explanation that I'm trying to give so forget I said that. Anyway back to out race. We come from a lone solar system in a dead universe from the second planet from Centre, Hub. We are the only race I have ever heard of or see that can adapt to as quickly as we do. We are also a cursed race in that the moment we realize who we are and what we can do in the sense of the first time we travel between dimensions. When we do we also get a vision of the day we die. When I say a vision it's almost like we get a full download straight to our brains of how, why and when we are going to die. Every single Caomhnóirí knows this."

"Why?"

"We don't actually know. It's just how it works."

"What is Jumping?"

"It's how we get between universes."

"Then why did you arrive in that thing?"

"What? Oh, you mean the Peregrine?"

"The what?"

"Our ship. The Peregrine Falcon. We use her only when we need to take non Caomhnóirí with us to other worlds."

"Then explain those two to us." said Ichigo pointing at Itachi and Gin, "Their presence feels wrong. Gin feels different. His chakra feels too powerful and less snakelike then it should and from our Intel on the war Itachi should be dead."

"Less snakelike?"

"What do you mean by that Ichigo?"

"The Gin I knew was the first dragon sage and the first owner of the snake summoning contract."

"I was? Cap'n that's the first time I've heard that one."

"Yeah."

"If you aren't the Gin I knew then prove it to me. If you aren't him then how do you carry a Zanpakto that looks exactly like his?"

"Cap'n I am allowed to show my arm?"

"Go ahead." As AC said this Gin held up his right arm and started to unravel the the cloth that was wrapped just about his wrist. As the cloth fell away more of his arm was reveled, but what was reveled wasn't flesh and bone, but instead a silvery metallic material. Interestingly the arm wasn't solid metal and upon closer inspection Kisuke noticed that inside the arm was what appeared to be mechanical components.

"This arm is the best proof I can give you of who I am."

"How did you loose it?"

"Aizen. I tried to kill him, but I failed and he cut off my right arm and almost killed me. I only survived because the Captain happened to arrive at that point. Even then I only survived because of chance. That and the power of the Cap's Zanpakto. Itachi had a similar story. Time is a fickle thing."

"Benihime can't heal or influence time in any way. I know my Zanpakto well enough to assure you of that."

"Benihime isn't my true Zanpakto, she was a gift from a dying man. A gift from another version of you. Irritatingly I can only use a third of her power, but that's the restriction we agreed on. Benihime is a willful spirit. Rendiringu on the other hand is my true Zanpakto, however I can't use him here without a good reason."

"Interesting. May I see Benihime or better your sword?"

"Rendaringu defiantly can't be shown at least not here, plus he isn't a sword exactly. Benihime the sword or in person?"

"What do you mean, in person?"

"Like this." As AC said this he grinned then held up Benihime, tip pointing down. Then he let go, as he let go something around the blade shimmered and around it formed a beautiful woman. She had deep scarlet coloured hair and was wearing a red and black kimono. She had an almost perfect body. "Kisuke Urahara meet your Zanpakto Benihime, the Red Princess."

"Kisuke. AC why do you want me to talk to this other version of my wielder?"

"He asked to see you. I thought it would be a good idea and you said you missed talking to him. Ow." At the last part Benihime punched AC in the face.

"I didn't want to see a version who has no knowledge of our kind." Benihime held out her hand and the blade version materialized in her hand. Then she vanished and Kisuke found the tip of the blade under his chin.

"What did I do?"

"Kisuke Benihime loved her Kisuke as only a Zanpakto can. You're lucky she didn't take your head off. She hates pretty much every other version of you." AC calmly walked up behind Benihime and placed his hand on her back. "Benihime enough. This world needs its Kisuke Urahara." As AC said this Benihime faded away and the sword re-appeared. AC waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and the sword faded into shadows.

"What happened to make her like that? Hmm... This also explains why it felt like you were holding back so much."

"Something like that. I wonder how Yuki is doing from what I can tell the shock wave may have broken one of her arms."

**With the two Narutos.**

"Kage-sama it appears that one of her arms has been shattered and she has cracked several ribs and from what I saw she also has a concussion."

"Can you heal it?" said Kage Naruto with noticeable guilt in his voice.

"We should be able to heal her ribs and arm, but the concussion is slightly more worrying. We can only detect minimal brain activity."

"I see. Get to work then and please call Unohana to help heal her. It's vital we make sure she survives." Naruto then waved the medi-nin away. Then he started walking back towards the entrance to find and direct the other version of himself to his daughter. As he walked back some of the other patents and their visitors would stop and stare at him. Then he spotted the other version of himself who appeared to have been given one of Kisuke's hooded chakra cloaking cloaks which he was wearing over a henge.

"Over here!" Naruto waved Byakuya and the other Naruto over to him.

"How is she?"

"One of her arms was broken, but I asked for out best to heal her so I'm hoping that there won't be any bone splinters left in her arm. Naruto who was her mother? I think I know, but I want to be sure." The other Naruto looked at him with a slightly pained expression before finally answering.

"Hinata is in the best case scenario and was in worst case."

"What do you mean?"

"She vanished other wise she would have been with us or you would have never met us and we would still be together. Is this the room?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't go in there until they have finished healing Yuki. Unohana would kill us."

"I need to see her. Make sure that Yuki is okay!"

"She will be."

"I hope you are right."

Half an hour later a kind looking woman opened the door to the room that Yuki was in.  
>"Kage-sama she is asking for her father. Do you know who he..."<p>

"Yuki!" The traveler Naruto vanished into the room in a burst of speed that no-one except Naruto was able to track. As he did he dropped his henge and pulled off his hood.

"Who..."

"I'll explain later." 

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter felt a bit rushed. However I think it does get the backstories across in the way I intended and explain AC having Benihime.<strong>

**ACSkywalker out.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Head Piece thingy

**Chapter 6 The Head piece Thingy**

"Yuki are you feeling better?" Naruto asked his daughter in a quiet and calm voice.

"I'm feeling okay. It didn't hurt too much." said Yuki trying to put on a brave face.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" asked Naruto walking in his Rinnegan eyes looking at Yuki with guilt.

"She will make a full recovery in about two days. There is a man at the entrance asking for you Kage-sama. He says it's urgent. He was wearing a white cloak and looked worried." said the nurse to Naruto.

"I'll leave you to the nurse she'll make sure you are well looked after."said Naruto as he turned to leave the room again. He walked out and down the cream halls he thought about his parallel counter-part. 'Was he more liked than I was back home? Thinking about it I'm really jealous of him. He actually managed to achieve our original dream. As much as I despise Danzo and the village for betraying me I can't help but wish that I'd been able to become Hokage, if I had been able to gain that dream I wouldn't have been forced to kill the woman I love.' As Naruto walked into the entrance hallway to the Hospital he was waved over by AC.

"Have you been crying Naruto?"

"What?"

"You have a tear streak from your left eye and your right eye is tearing up." When AC pointed this out Naruto quickly wiped his eye.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"The reason we are traveling and why we are here. Have you heard of any strange artifacts or occurrences that happened recently?"

"Here or on the main planet?"

"Either one. The effects would be anything related to time or aging."

"Well there is the legend that came from the Land of Ogres. The legend of the Fountain of Youth."

"What? Your world has it's own version?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you would have figured it out we are inter-dimensional travelers..."

"No not that I mean how haven't you heard of the Fountain of Youth?"

"No I have it's just I never heard legends of the fountain of youth in one of the Daoine Cóip worlds. One of your worlds your parallels. This is the first time I've heard of it and I've seen hundreds of them."

"This is the first time?"

"That's different, oh well. Its not everyday that I find out something utterly new about a dimension." AC stood in place for a second before turning around and walking about twenty meters before turning on his heel and walking quickly back, "Where is the fountain located exactly?"

"On the main planet below hidden within a temple, but Shion told me that there are only three ways to reach it and two of them require something that we cannot find."

"What is it?"

"A piece of an ancient staff. It was broken when someone attempted to steal it. Lucky for you Kisuke has a keen interest in the fountain and has been trying to track it down for about two years."

"Has he actually mad any progress? And what about the third way?"

"It's not worth it unless you can heal from any wound and are willing to sacrifice a human's life."

"No. I take it you tried that way?"

"Yes, but I chose to turn back when we discovered the human sacrifice part."

"Why did you have to sacri..."

"I'm not going to talk about it."

"I can see why."

"What?"

"I can read your thoughts, well not read them I can hear what you are thinking."

"That's a dangerous ability."

"I the hands of someone from your world, yes, but extremely useful in the right hands. Now where do we start looking for this piece of the staff?"

"In the land of Ogres."

"Bugger. I hate that place."

"Why?"

"Its a long story and one I would rather not revisit, ever." It was at that point that Naruto noticed the irritated look in AC's eye.

"Never mind, forget I asked."

With Itachi, Gin and Kisuke

"So how does your arm work?"

"With technology from a different dimension. This arm was a gift from the Captain's father, the one before it was rubbish."

"Can I look at it?"

"No. This technology is far too advanced even for your current advancement level. You'd be at the correct level in say 200 years. You know what the best thing about this beauty is?"

"What?"

"The Capn's father built it purely from spare parts. It also includs..." Gin was cut off when something in his pocket started to play smooth Jazz. Gin then pulled a small round device out of his pocket and tapped a button on it as he did a blueish hologram appeared. "Capn."

"Gin where are you two?"

"In the Research and Development division with Kisuke."

"Good. Ask Kisuke about the missing piece of the Keystone Staff."

"AC I can answer that. I've located the city it's in and Kage-sama isn't going to like it."

"Why? Where is it?"

"It's in Konoha."

"Oh, shit. I was hoping to avoid going anywhere Itachi could be recognized. Well anywhere where he would be attacked immediately."

"That's not even the worst part. The person who holds it is lightly to get Konoha destroyed by Kage-sama."

"Danzo has it doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is going to be fun. I think Naruto and Gin should go alone to get it."

"Captain I request permission to join them."

"Are you sure Itachi?"

"Yes. With the war being fought on the planet below anyone who could actually recognize me and do something about it should be on the front lines."

"Fine you have my permission. No killing. Understood?"

"Where are you going Captain?"

"I'm going with the Kage and Yuki to set up camp and make sure the route is safe enough for her to come with."

"And to make sure the Naruto's don't switch?"

"That too I think it would be a bloody stupid idea to allow the Kage to go back to Konoha. Also try avoid open combat with Danzo. Scratch that. Avoid Danzo full stop. We'll meet at the shrine in the land of Ogres. You know which one."

"Agreed Capn. Should Kisuke come with us?"

"Probably a bad idea, but he will come with our group since Ichigo is coming with us no matter what."

"Rukia ain't going to like that."

"That's her problem." said the hologram held up his hand in a sign of giving up then the hologram vanished.

"We should leave."

"Aye, Kisuke thank you for your help." At this the two Caomhnóirí vanished.

"I've got to figure out how they do that." said Kisuke to himself.

Back at the hospital with Naruto and Yuki.

Naruto sat next to Yuki's bed. Yuki had fallen asleep as soon as Kage Naruto had left to go and see AC. Naruto was looking fondly at his daughter remembering the day she was born. It had been one of the most surreal days he had ever lived through. As he was reminiscing AC strode into the room.

"Naruto." Ac was completely ignored as Naruto was semi asleep. AC looked at him then at the chair he was sitting on. AC grinned then did something strange. He stole the chair from under Naruto. Naruto woke on the way to the floor and managed to use his hands to spring back onto his feet without a sound.

"What was that for?"

"You were day dreaming. I think we found where Hinata may be in this world."

"You did? Where?"

"The Fountain of Youth."

"The what?"

"Don't worry about it. All you need to know is that it's found in the land of Ogres."

"When are we leaving?" At that point Gin and Itachi arrived.

"Right now, but..." As AC said this Naruto started to walk out of the room before realizing he was forgetting Yuki. It was at that point he interrupted AC.

"What about Yuki?"

"As I was about to say, Naruto you, Gin and Itachi aren't going straight to the entrance. You three are first going to Konoha. There is something you need to steal from Danzo. A staff head."

"Why?"

"Because without it we can't enter the path to the Fountain of Youth."

"Can't we smash our way in?"

"No. From what I've heard it's impossible."

"Okay so I have to go steal this Headpiece, what about Yuki?"

"She'll come with my group. The Kage said he'll watch over her wile she is with us."

"I'm going to send a Shadow clone with to make sure you look after her."

"You can't. You are going to need all the chakra you have."

"I can sustain a shadow clone for as long as I need."

"I know that, but if Sasuke is there he'll be able to sense you. From what I've heard of this world's Sasuke he'll be able to sense any use of an ongoing jutsu including the Shadow clone jutsu."

"I'm taking one hell of a risk trusting you."

"Trust yourself. The Kage is you so trust him."

"Fine. How are we going to get to Konoha?"

"Gin is going to use a technique from his home world."

"Aye. Follow me." Gin walked out of the room and Itachi followed him. Naruto walked up to Yuki and kissed her forehead. Then he muttered something under his breath then followed the two Caomhnóirí. Once he had left AC turned and walked up to Yuki and placed his hand on her forehead.

"I hope the charm you gave me still works Linda. Essere guarito." As AC said this one of the charms on the bracelet on his right arm glowed purple with energy and a quiet popping sound could be heard then the scratches on Yuki all closed at exactly the same time. Then Yuki opened her eyes.

"Daddy!" AC quickly tapped her softly on her forehead and muttered something as he did Yuki fell asleep.

"Oops that was probably a bad idea. Naruto is going to kill me when he gets back." said AC with a cringing expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow it's been a long time since I've updated. Naruto ending kinda made me semi reconsider Yuki's name. However I think I'll solve it by having her meet Himawari and Boturo. Tell me what you think in a review if you feel so inclined. Also please tell me if I spelt their names wrong.<strong>

**ACSkywalker out!**


End file.
